k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
K-ON! Movie
__NOWYSIWYG__ is the movie sequel of the anime series K-ON!. An original story, not based on Kakifly's manga series, it follows the five members of the school band Ho-kago Tea Time on their graduation trip to London, the capital of the United Kingdom. Plot Plans before graduating The movie begins with Yui struggling to wake up to her alarm, a scene reminiscent of the first episode of the anime series. At the school, Azusa makes her way to the club room, where Yui and the others are playing over an old Death Devil song. Azusa walks in on a very hostile situation. Ritsu and Yui are arguing over the style of music they are playing, and Mio explains how everyone's ideas of different directions for the club might lead to it being disbanded. Trying to diffuse the situation, Azusa offers to play old maid, but is swiftly refused by Ritsu, who continues to argue with Yui. Tsumugi has a sudden, condemning outburst, surprising everyone given her normally gentle disposition. Yet, this only makes Yui and Ritsu shift the blame to her for the club's demise. Azusa turns on the cassette deck only to realize they were only imitating Death Devil. They quickly drop the act, and the club resumes their normal activities. The five of them sit down for tea with baumkuchen that Mugi brought and reflect on their upcoming graduation. They toast their recent success of having all been accepted into the same university. Sawako Yamanaka, unexpectedly joins the toast, commending the girls' results while being in disbelief that time had passed so quickly that the girls would be graduating soon. This worries Azusa, who laments the fact that her senpais would soon be gone. Sawako then warns the girls of an upcoming meeting to discuss graduation requirements, like attendenace. Clearly spooked, Ritsu and Yui grovel to Sawako, overly praising her and Death Devil. The seniors leave the club room, and stroll through the halls with some of their belongings from the room to take home. Yui expresses to her friends that even if they are taller and older, she does not feel as if they are truly seniors. She wishes to do something typical of graduating seniors. Excitedly, they sit down to start discussing ideas, with the first idea being a present for Azusa. Speaking of, Azusa has just caught up with the seniors, after following a trail of candy wrappers Yui left 'in case she got lost'. Back at home, Yui is struggling to think of what kind of gift to leave Azusa. She asks Ui if Azusa has mentioned anything in particular that might be a fitting present. Ui says that all Azusa really wants from her seniors is for them to be more serious when it comes to practice, and to clean up the room every once in a while. That, and she'd appreciate it if Yui didn't hug her as much. Ui jokes that Yui could just stay back a year so they could graduate together, but Yui seems to consider the idea. Yui heads over to her room to strum her guitar rather half-heartedly still undecided on what to do for Azusa. The next day, the four meet up on their way to school. No one has a concrete idea about their plans. In class, Yui overhears the volleyball team discussing their own plans for a graduation trip to Hawaii. Though Mugi and Yui seem to be interested, Ritsu opposes a trip on the basis that they ought to do their own thing rather than copy someone else's plan. Furthermore, their plan should be focused on Azusa more than anything. Meanwhile, the whole of Class 3-2 is also starting to think of a graduation gift for Sawako. Organizing the trip Ironically, Ritsu recants her previous opinion, slyly suggesting the club take a graduation trip. She reasons that the club had already discussed planning a trip, and also had passports. Still, Mio thinks that Azusa's present should be their top priority. As Yui retells Ui's idea of staying back a year, Azusa walks in on their conversation, startling the other girls. Azusa, who only heard the last part about 'staying back a year' is definitely suspicious. While Yui tries to sweep everything under the rug, Mugi makes a smooth recovery by changing the topic to their planned graduation trip to the German city of Lünen (the gag being that 'staying back' is pronounced the same as Lünen). And with that, Azusa no longer suspects a thing. Over afternoon tea, they start to discuss possible destinations, seemingly having all somehow mutually agreed on the plan in order to keep Azusa in the dark about her present. Ritsu suggests Dubai, Yui would like to go to Europe, and Mugi just wants to go to the hot springs. Mio's suggestion is far more fleshed out. She'd like to visit London, a city with a rich musical history. Since everyone wants something different, Yui draws out an obviously rigged wikipedia:Amidakuji, and is promptly punished. Since no other method will be fair, they let Ton-chan decide by picking one of four teacups paired with their choice of destination. After anxiously waiting for a winner, Ton-chan finally picks London. Yui is completely devastated, before being reminded that London is in Europe. Mio, on the other hand, let out a hysterical celebration. London: the city of music and tea. A perfect choice. They start planning other parts of the trip like how to arrange rooms. At this point, they invite Azusa along as well, but she's only free on a five day break after her final exams. They decide to work around that, since the Light Music Club just wouldn't be complete without her. She eventually agrees, and gets her mum's permission to go. The other girls realise that they also ought to have asked their parents as well and all quickly whip out their phones to get permission. Upon seeing this, Azusa resolves to remain the sole level-headed counterbalance to her irresponsible, impulsive friends. That night, Yui tells Nodoka all about the plans for the trip. The following day, Azusa and Ui visit a bookstore. Azusa pulls book after book off of the shelf, all of which are about London. She assumes that it's her responsibility to read up as much information as possible since she doesn't think her seniors will. Azusa confides in Ui her lingering impression Yui is hiding something from her. Ui brushes it off, confident that Yui couldn't possibly hide a secret. All five of the girls then visit a travel agent to book the trip. The agent offers a tour for their five days, but since there are so many places they'd like to see, they decide on a personal trip that grants them the freedom to go wherever they'd like. At school, Yui bumps into the two girls from the occult club, who are about to attempt to transmit a message to space from the school's roof. Yui eagerly tells them about the Light Music Club's trip to England and asks if they would like any souvenirs. They giggle to themselves, asking for a picture of Nessie. The joke flies right over Yui's head as she promises to take one for them. Even so, Loch Ness is too far for them to visit. With no other requests, Azusa's left to organise the itinerary to make sure they go everywhere they want to in a timely and efficient manner. As soon as Azusa leaves, and after kicking Sawako out of the club room, the rest of the girls get busy planning their present, but they're still stuck in a rut. Yui notices that Azusa left her guitar, Muttan, in the club room. She asks for Muttan's help in picking a present for Azusa. But of course, guitars don't speak, so she playfully prods the guitar bar - but just a little too forcefully, and Muttan crashes to the ground. With an incredible dive, Yui catches Muttan, and the strings rattle from inside the bag. That's the answer they've all been looking for: a song for Azusa. Just as they start thinking of ideas for the song, Azusa returns to pick up Muttan. The seniors deny all suspicious activities and send Azusa on her way. Later that night, they decide to use some of their downtime in London to write the song. Leaving Japan As the days go by, everyone is busy packing and preparing. Along with all the basics and necessities, Yui is packing a massive stockpile of food, her school uniform, a phrasebook, power adapters, and even Gitah. She would however, feel a lot safer if she was able to pack Ui along in the suitcase. They rise early at dawn to leave for the train station. Ritsu spots that Mio, Azusa, and Yui are bringing their instruments along too. They meet Mugi at her station, who instantly regrets not bringing along her keyboard, even if it is a 16 kilogram juggernaut. When they get to the airport, they firstly check in their luggage before goofing around with the travelators and chilling out at the departure lounge. They soon board the plane and get comfortable for the long flight ahead of them. Yui poses a challenge that neither her, nor 'Azu-cat' will speak Japanese for the rest of the flight. Though they practice selecting in-flight meals, they drop their challenge as soon as they're handed Japanese menus. Night sets in, and they all fall asleep. Yui is the first to wake. She opens her shutter to witness a majestic sunrise. She tries to wake up Azusa to watch the sunrise as well, but she's still fast asleep. Yui takes the opportunity to try to write lyrics for Azusa's song, but all she manages are a few buzzwords about how she wants the song to feel such as 'rock', 'worldwide' and 'want dessert'. Unable to write any more, she passes out on top of Azusa, waking her up. Azusa notices Yui's notebook and takes a quick glance at it. Suddenly, Yui wakes up, and both inconspicuously deny all knowledge of the notepad. Azusa innocently asks if there was anything written in it, to which Yui claims that she's writing about the kind of lifestyle she wishes to lead. Yet again, Azusa is getting the feeling that everyone is up to something without her. Could they be changing the musical direction of the band? Or is Yui thinking of changing her life because she's actually repeating? Eventually, Azusa gets back to sleep. Landing in London When they next wake, the plane is starting to land at Heathrow Airport, and the girls can barely contain their excitement. Their first taste of England is at customs, where Yui accidentally mispronounces 'sightseeing' as 'side business' when asked about the purpose of the trip. After passing customs, they pick up their luggage and are reunited with their instruments. All except for Mio, who's standing nervously at the empty carousel, thinking her luggage has gone missing. But it turns out that someone had just taken it off the carousel and put it aside. Leaving the airport, they are met with London's characteristic freezing weather. The most appropriate way to leave the airport is in one of London's world famous taxis. Yui experiences her first cultural blunder, trying to find the door handle on the wrong side of the door. The taxi driver is nice enough to open the door for them, before asking where the girls are going. Azusa says that their first destination is to their hotel. Since that hotel chain has many locations in the city, the driver asks for them to specify which one they mean. Ritsu boldly assumes that it's the one in London, not actually knowing that there are many districts within London with hotels of that same name. The driver gives one last confirmation that they're going to London City, that is, to the heart of the city. On the way, they soak in the sights of the city, pumping themselves up for the next few days. Sitting backwards for the whole taxi ride, Yui's feeling a little motion sick, so when the group get to the hotel, they let her sit down for a while in the lobby. Meanwhile, Mugi and Azusa have run into a problem at the reception - they don't have a reservation at this particular hotel, rather at one of the other hotel's chains at Earls Court. It's too far to walk, but they can't take the taxi again, or Yui will feel even worse. Yui wants to take one of London's famous double decker buses, but without a direct route, they'd need to change lines a couple of times. They figure the best way to get to their hotel is by the London Underground. Down in the tube, Yui sensed that Azusa was a bit uncomfortable. Her feet had gotten sore, walking around all day in new shoes. So before they get to the hotel, they buy Azusa a new pair of shoes from a rock apparel store. Upon leaving the store, they spot a Kaiten Sushi restaurant. An impromptu performance Ritsu is keen to see how London's sushi compares to back home, so they walk into the restaurant with her. It's a very classy, modern establishment with rich, red, wood-panneled walls, and enough space for a small stage. Remember her blunder at the baggage carousel, Mio freezes up at the sight of the sushi train. As they try to explore a bit more, Yui bumps into the restaurant's manager. He asks if they 'are the ones from Japan', but Yui can only make out the words 'from' and 'Japan'. Not completely sure of what's happening, Yui mutters out a 'yes'. The manager then confirms that Yui and her friends are the ones to perform at the bar tonight, to which Yui, who is still utterly confused, says yes to. As they are led to the stage, the staff take their instruments, gives them happi to wear, and help them set up. It's only when they're presented with the stage, now ready, do they realise what's happening - they have to perform. Mugi goes up to confront the staff, presumably to clear up all confusion, but when Ritsu and Yui see the staff bring on a keyboard, they figure that Mugi is actually keen to perform. Ritsu is next to confront the manager, except her can't understand her broken English, interspersed with Japanaese. Exasperated, the girls resign themselves to perform, thinking that it must be some twisted requirement of the restaurant to perform before being allowed to be served food. Except, they don't know what to perform. Scanning the audience for inspiration, Yui spots and Indian man, and decides to open the performance with Curry Nochi Rice. With the towering glare of the manager, they try their hardest to get started. After tuning up, Yui takes the mic and they launch straight into the song, with Yui only introducing the band just before her vocals start. They're a great success, but for whatever reason, the staff at the restaurant give them a hearty farewell, even though they still hadn't yet eaten. It's only when they leave, that they realise what had happened. The manager confused them for Love Crysis, who were actually scheduled to perform that evening. But now, they're sitting out on the steps, hungry as can be, too scared to go back inside the sushi restaurant. They figure that they're blocking the way, so get up and try to find somewhere else to eat. Suddenly, they bump into Maki, from the real Love Crysis. Maki explains that Kawakami from the Live House was a friend of the manager of this sushi bar, so they were to play a gig to celebrate the opening of the restaurant. As Love Crysis enter the restaurant to clear up the misconception, Ho-kago Tea Time make their way to their hotel Exploring London After a long day, they finally reach their hotel, and the right one at that. Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu are sharing one room, and have spent their night taking photos of each other in their school uniform. Azusa and Yui are sharing the adjoining room. When she makes it to the room, Yui collapses to the floor, both tired and hungry, not having eaten all day. Luckily however, Ui's incredible foresight predicted this, and Yui shares all of the food she packed with her friends. Azusa has a surreal dream about Yui being oddly enthusiastic about staying back a year at school. She wakes up to find Yui asleep on top of her notebook, with her lamp still on. The only things scrawled on the page are the words "Azu-nyan Love" and a creepy doodle of Azusa as a cat. Deeply disturbed, Azusa launches herself right back into her bed. The next day, the girls explore London. They get groceries, have breakfast at a quaint cafe, and visit a park, where Yui unknowingly sticks her hand in a dog litter box. The more famous landmarks they visit include Abbey Road and the British Museum, where they check out a replica of the Rosetta stone, like the one used as a quick replacement for the tombstone in Class 3-2's production of Romeo and Juliet. As the day winds down, they set off to have afternoon tea, but the cafe they visit needs reservations. Instead, they visit the London Eye. Though Mio hasn't quite gotten over her fear of rotating things after her carousel fiasco, they all hop on the wheel. The moment she gets up there, she doesn't mind one bit - the view is absolutely stunning. Come evening, the girls visit the Borough Market to buy cupcakes before returning to the hotel. Throughout the day, Azusa has been avoiding Yui, still creeped out by how strange she's been acting lately. She's also noticed that her other friends have all been asking to "azu-sist" one another; a strange pun, if anything. Azusa gets suspicious Back at the hotel, Azusa insists to join Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu in their room rather than be stuck alone with Yui, but Yui scoots her over into their room. When they're both in the room, Yui charges right at Azusa with open arms, ready to pounce. Azusa taps into her self defense lessons and instinctively coils up to elbow Yui right in the gut, flooring her completely. However, Yui only intended to hug Gitah, not Azusa. Realising her mistake, Azusa swiftly apologises and hides under her sheets. Assuming that Azusa's going to sleep, Yui cozies up next to her on the bed to sing her a lullaby. Embarrassed and anxious, Azusa decides her best bet is to stay fortified in bed. Later that night, Yui brings sweets to the other room to discuss Azusa's song. Being in London hasn't quite given anyone the burst of inspiration they were hoping for. Yui is still determined to go for an excessively grand-scale song to keep Azusa pumped up even after they've left school. Azusa wakes up, and notices that Yui's missing and there's a trail of candy leading out of the room, and down the hall to the other room. Just as Azusa gets to the other room, Yui has slipped out back to their own room by the adjoining door. Azusa strolls back to her room, taking the adjoining door that Yui had just taken. Suddenly, Yui pops back into Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu's room, and she's really worried because Azusa's missing. The three girls know that Azusa has just left through the adjoining door and point Yui that way. Rinse and repeat, except this time, Azusa tells the girls that Yui's gone missing. Just before she leaves the room, Yui bursts in one last time and with everyone in the same room, the mystery is solved. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's late at night, and they certainly weren't expecting a call. Ritsu takes the call and cracks a joke that there's a killer on the loose. Really though, whoever called hung up the moment Ritsu picked up. Whoever it was, if the message is important enough, they're sure to call again soon. That night, Yui can't sleep since she's still thinking about what song to write, and Azusa seems to be having the same dream where Yui repeats a year. Category:Media The Japanese Pop Culture Fair Over breakfast, Azusa can't shake off the feeling that Yui is acting strange, especially when Yui is staring right at her. However, Yui was only in deep thought about the song, and Azusa just happened to be in the way of her gaze. Yui decides to take a stroll outside by herself. Right now, the only line she can think is to repeat "Azunyan-nyan-nyan" over and over, and the only concept she's set on is 'something grand' For the whole day, Yui remains deeply pensive, even when in the oddest of situations. Firstly, the group visit a music store, where Yui is completely unfazed even when they find a guitar the same model as hers. Even when running through the London streets for no apparent reason, she keeps a blank face. Resting near the Tower of London, all Yui can think is that the song must be something as cool as London is. Ritsu's phone rings and the caller is Kawakami, who was informed of their presence by Love Crysis. Kawakami wants them to do a favor for her. It is revealed that the following day, afternoon, there would be a Japanese Pop Culture presentation there in London, and Kawakami wants them to join, along with the bands Love Crysis and Black Frill. They go shopping, still undecided whether to participate or not. Yui wants to, saying it was a stroke of luck and that they'll not get to repeat what they did in the sushi bar. Mugi also insists in performing, and so the group sends their reply that they'll join. Azusa, knowing that the flight is at 5pm, asks if they would be able to make it on time after their performance. Ritsu says they go on at 4pm. The senpais tell her not to worry, which is also a thing that makes her worried. At the hotel, Yui tells the group that she had translated the song they're going to sing to English. It was for the international audiences, she said, but the translations weren't that fitting. They think of suggestions and other things. Yui wakes up in the middle of her sleep while everyone is sleeping. She feels like she had a major idea for the song, and that she felt it as big realization. She hears Azusa uttering in her sleep before going back to get some shut-eye. The day after, while the group is in the elevator going down, Azusa is asked by Yui if she hadn't slept well, noticing her look and her yawning. Azusa replies that she is having very strange dreams of her. Before leaving the hotel, Mugi goes to the receiving room and gets her keyboard , which she had sent to her. Yui comments that they're complete as a band once again. The girls leave the hotel with their luggage and head to the Jubilee Gardens which was already filled with people and shop and festival stands. There are Japanese food stands, people in Japanese outfits and even a miniature Godzilla there. They see Maki and the others at the shady part of the concert platform. After greeting, they asked when Love Crysis would perform. They reply saying they'd be live at 3:30pm. Yui then wonders at what time the Black Frill would perform. The say the band told them by hand that they'll be playing at 4. This confuses the club until Maki clears it by explaining that Black Frill and Love Crysis would be performing at the indoor stage, while Ho-kago Tea-Time would be performing on the outdoor stage. The band steps on the stage. Ritsu is then told to prepare their band's instruments. It was 3:45pm and as Love Crysis performs, Ho-kago Tea-Time prepares. They all change to their school uniforms, their chosen performance outfits. Yui is about to plug in the guitar to the amp when she recalled her horrifying experience at the hotel. She asks if it is safe to do so, but even replied that it's safe, she couldn't plug it. She then asks if they could as any other person to plug it in. Someone grabs the cord from Yui and forcefully plugs it to the amp. Yui shouts "Giita" before being tripped backwards by the cord. To their surprise it was Sawako who did it. She replies, to think about that Yui's guitar wasn't even made in Japan. The group, at first and in disbelief, asks if she was an illusion or some sort of ghost, but as the plot progresses it was really Sawako Yamanaka. Their next question is why she was there. Sawako explained that the points or miles earned by her credit card last year will soon expire, so she uses it to travel there, plus the fact that she is their adviser. Yui asks when she had gotten to London. She tells them she had arrived the morning before and is leaving tonight. Ritsu asks why she didn't inform them. Sawako spoke that she called, or at least attempted to do such, their hotel phone. This answers the mystery of who called at the hotel. Sawako, as usual, brought outfits for the girls to wear. Those outfits were lady ninja costumes. She also shows pictures of Nodoka, Ui and Jun wearing such. The visitors see the outfits and cheer. Even with that, Ritsu rejects her offer. They were now ready and on standby. They first perform Fuwa Fuwa Time there. Yui says over the mic that they had a blast in London, and related things. Keeping up with the schedule, Ritsu tells Yui of their tight time there, that they needed to catch their plane. Yui spots the Big Ben, noticing it was already 4:10pm. Yui proceeds to announce their last song to perform, Gohan wa Okazu. At the near end of the song, Yui gets distracted by the surroundings and the cute baby in the audience. It's 4:17pm when she looks again. Yui then exclaims to the others to do one more round of the song. Everyone else except Mugi is a bit shocked, but play along. Yui makes a twist in the song; and starts to use English Lyrics by using once more the local landmark as lyrics. They sing, and all the people around them enjoy themselves. The song ends with Yui shouting "Sky High." Returning home It is already dark when the band rushes to the airport soon after. They manage to acquire a taxi and all go in. The taxi then goes off to the airport. During that time, they see Azusa sleeping. Mugi points out that Azusa had been working real hard for them; her planning everything and such. They take one last photo of the moment. As they wait, snow began to fall lightly, complementing the wonderful sight of London at night. It's just when Yui finally realizes something important; they could just write one of their usual songs for Azusa. The others say that they were thinking of the same thing all along. Their airplane takes off. They leave Europe and go back to their country. Long after, in the Hirasawa's home, Nodoka is asked by Yui to pick the foreign tea product and souvenir that she wants. Ui brings up the fact that the Afterschool Tea-Time haven't had the chance to get afternoon tea time in London but had the great chance to play their music. It is revealed by Nodoka that the whole 3-2 class wished they could have gone to see their performance there. The next time they go into their classroom, the students began asking things about their trip and performance in London. Then they request them to perform before graduation, since the Jazz club was also going to do so. They agree to do it, and wonder where to perform. The others ask them to play in their homeroom. The group goes to the faculty room to ask Sawako if that was possible. To be able to play at the last day of school which will be the final piece of memory that will complete their high school days, according to Ritsu. Sawako agrees to that saying that it brings back her memories. During the presence of Horigome, Sawako shifted and said that there would be no performance, confusing the club. She, nevertheless, was truly on to the idea and so wrote on a paper suggesting they perform at morning the next day. The girls play along, and smile to their granted request. Sawako remembers her high school days and how they were reprimanded so badly. Thinking that the music of the current Light Music Club band is fluffy, she believed that they would be crushed if the same thing happened. She dedicates herself to protect them tomorrow. Meanwhile in the classroom of Class 2-1, the students are busy preparing corsages for their senpais on the day of their graduation. A light knock on the windows catches Azusa's attention. She sees the others outside and goes to them after. She is informed of the coming performance, and is asked if only the seniors performed. Azusa rejects this because she wanted to join too, knowing it's their last performance together as a band, and their last show in school. The others, with their plan completed, cheer and thank Azusa. The concert in Class 3-2 The next day comes, and a determined Sawako-chan pledges to protect them. The band brings their instruments to the senior's classroom. Nodoka leads the preparation of the room, with the desks, beside each other, forming the stage. The performance started first with the singing of Samidare 20 Love. The other students watch and cheer. Back in the faculty room, Horigome arrives and he easily hears the noise. Sawako covers it by saying it's just some sort of construction. He responds, saying how lively that construction was, before running off towards the source, knowing there is something going on, supported by the fact why Sawako was so early. The students outside the room were informed shortly and they join in to the jam. Yui announces that their next song would be their last song. They start to play the song U&I, and more students come in to see. Sawako tries to slow down the teacher by clinging to him and saying that the performance would be complete before the class start. Ui and Jun watch outside, shortly before being asked and welcomed by Ichigo to come in. The others take pictures as the Instrumental part approaches. During such time, Yui approaches Azusa, as they both shared sounds. She jumps to the crowd, a bit later during the last chorus. Sawako and Horigome watch outside. He compares Sawako's band to theirs, saying how better and cute their performance was. As he begins to leave, the students push them inside to see the performance too. The band enjoys the performance, knowing that there would be no worries. After the song ends, everyone cheers. Classes start for the lower year students. Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi are the only ones left in the room. What remains is their song for Azusa. Mugi was able to come up with the melody for the song, delighting the others. They only needed to place some lyrics and they would be finished. While talking about how much they've spent with Azusa the last two years, Yui says that she was their biggest treasure, and they use that for the lyrics. After a lot of brainstorming, they go home. Using the memories brought by the photos, music, material things and the mind itself, they were able to construct their own lyrics. A gift for Azusa The next day, the four of them meet up and then combined their own lyrics into one perfect blend. They also rehearse a lot. After a lot of sessions filled with dedication, they manage to complete the song in time. During that day, the lower year students were in school, and Class 2-1 was doing table tennis. While Azusa and Jun were in a match, Azusa discusses her suspicion with Jun and Ui. She goes to thinking that Yui would try to flunk, but Ui said Yui bought new tights for graduation. Jun thinks that they didn't pass their college school's requirements, but Ui assures them that she did. Azusa's worry gets heavier, and she becomes more confused. That night, Yui practices in her room. She feels that somewhat the lyrics are incomplete. Ui knocks on the door and Yui, not knowing what to do, hides the lyrics under the table, and goes to bed with Giita, as she would normally do. Ui enters and she said that Yui might get guitar lines again. Unfortunately, the lyrics come to Ui's sights and she began to act like she didn't know that it's there. They talk shortly about her sister's graduation tomorrow and after that Yui thanks her and says that she can graduate on her own now. She also asks if they would still be having tea normally even if she's in the university. Ui assures her that would still. They said goodnight. Ui had texted Azusa the message that there is nothing to worry about. Azusa sighs and she starts creating a message. The day ends, and in the following day, the four ran together to the school. The ceremony starts. Everything else takes place. After the event, Yui starts to head for the club room. She is then called by Ritsu to the school's rooftop which was open at that time. They run around with joy, and then they huddle for one last talk about the song. The four are filled with anxiety. Yui is feeling very nervous, and Mugi's hands are very cold, something that rarely occurs. Yui feels relieved knowing she is not the only one nervous. At her classroom, Azusa, before her senpais leave her, was writing some thank you notes for each of them, thinking she never thanked them properly. Both the group at the top floor and Azusa, down, notice a bird and a jet plane that pass by. Seeing these, Yui remembered the first time Ritsu and the others perform for her, it was the song Tsubasa wo Kudasai, or Give me Wings, that the Light Music Club started with the four, and then Azusa came, giving them the boost. Yui realizes it was Azusa who gave them 'wings' so they could 'fly' through everything, the angel who brought them happiness. With this, they modify the song for the last time. The final result was perfect, they all agreed. That song, packed with all their love, would, in turn, become Azusa's wings. They then decide to have tea while waiting for Azusa. They converse about who would say certain lines which were to tell Azusa of their biggest gift to her. Azusa comes inside the club room, hoping that she could make tea for the last time there, but she was already too late. Azusa is asked to be seated while they perform the song for her. She does so, and the seniors get ready. They start the song with confidence. Azusa, while drenched in the music, realizes these were the things, of which she became worried, all about. Each of them sings a part of the song, each pointing out to the memories they all had, together. Hints of tears built up on Azusa's eyes, and after the song ends, she claps as she appreciates the wonderful gift. The four senpais walk together outside, talking about the performance they gave to Azusa. They also talk about their future as college students. Mio said that the Death Devil song they played to Azusa was also a farewell song, although unsure. Yui then asked to where they should go to next year. Ritsu asked what for, and Yui replies that in time, it would be for Azusa's graduation Trip. The four run to a bridge and see Azusa and Nodoka. Yui runs to hug Azusa, marking the end of their high school days, the season and the movie. Characters : See: Category:Characters Main characters ; , voiced by Aki Toyosaki : The main character. A clumsy girl. She plays guitar and is the main vocalist. ; , voiced by Satomi Satō : An active girl who is the president of the light music club. She plays the drums. ; , voiced by Yōko Hikasa : A mature but shy girl. Forced by her childhood friend Ritsu into the club. She plays the bass and is the second vocalist. ; , voiced by Minako Kotobuki : A wealthy girl with no experience of normal living standards. She plays the keyboard. ; , voiced by Ayana Taketatsu : Introduced at the middle of the first season as a freshman. She plays guitar. Secondary characters ; , voiced by Chika Fujitō : A childhood friend of Yui, she becomes a member of the school’s student council. ; , voiced by Madoka Yonezawa : Yui's younger sister. ; , voiced by Yoriko Nagata : A classmate of Azusa and Ui. ; , voiced by Asami Sanada : The club's (forced) advisor and an alumna of the light music club. She supports the club with (sometimes weird) clothes. ;Members of the Class 3-2 :Several different class members with the main characters, exclusive to the anime. Publication The Movie was confirmed on February 20, 2011 during the Come With Me!! live concert. On December 3, 2011, it came to Japanese theatres where it was shown until January 27, 2012. On July 18, 2012, the movie was released on DVD and BD in Japan. The English syncro was released in May 2013 by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. Music : See: List of K-ON! Albums The movie has, exactly as the anime, an own intro and outro theme, as well as a main theme. The intro theme (Ichiban Ippai) was released on the same album as the main theme Unmei♪wa♪Endless! at the seventh of December 2011. The outro theme Singing! was released at the same day withing the same-called album. The insert songs of the movie were collected inside of the mini-album Ho-Kago Tea Time in Movie, which was released on the 18th of January 2012. Additionally, the movie was granted with its own "Original Soundtrack" and an "Official Band Yarouyo!!" album, which were released on the 21st of December 2011 and on the 19th of February 2012, respectively. Trivia *The English dub can be quite strange to listen to in the scenes where the group tries to speak to the British people, in English. The girls go from speaking normal English throughout the entire series, to worrying (in English) about not being able to speak English well, with actual English-speakers unable to understand their English, then using very broken English to speak to actual English speakers while still speaking normally to each other. See also * K-ON! (Manga) * K-ON! (Anime) * Ura-On! * Characters * Music Category:Media